


Uncle Mycroft

by MissInComplete



Series: The MollCroft Papers [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mollcroft, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mycroft is the best uncle, Parentlock, Rosie Watson - Freeform, Rosie loves Uncle Mycroft and Aunty Molly, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Uncle Mycroft, What John doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInComplete/pseuds/MissInComplete
Summary: A one shot of how Uncle Mycroft came to the rescue.Rosie has a biology exam next week but Aunty Molly is in Italy for a talk so what is Uncle Mycroft to do?





	

“Uncle Mycroft?” A 17 year old Rosie Watson called out as she wandered into his home office. He’d had a text warning him that Miss Watson was making her way to his home so wasn’t surprised in the slightest when she finally made it 15 minutes later. And considering the security detail, there really was no doubt. 

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and glanced over his papers and laptop as she walked through his double doors.  
“Is Aunty Molly around?”

“No my dear, she is attending a talk in Italy tomorrow but she flew out early hours of this morning.” His eyes were back on his work now.

“..oh.” Rosie answered deflated. “Okay… thanks-’ His eyes shot to her. "I mean, Thank you.” Lazy abbreviations were something he’d corrected since she learnt to talk. 

Once he’d seen how stressed she looked he closed the lid of his laptop and placed his papers on the pile. “Something amiss?”

“Oh, just… I’ve got an exam next week in biology and I just can’t get my head around a couple of the theories… I was hoping Aunty Molly was about to clear them up. She makes things make sense.” Rosie gave a smile, which Mycroft returned, a small smile that is. He understood all too well Molly’s gift. 

“I have a solution.”  
————-

In five hours of Rosie entering his office they were knocking on the door of a hotel suite in Italy.  
An agent answered but they could hear Molly call, “Who is it, William?”

A sheepish Agent William Drake stood aside after Mycroft raised his eyebrows at Molly using his first name. Another talk with her about being over familiar with the staff might be in order.  
“Rosie!” Molly called out as the teenager darted in to hug her. “My goodness what are you two doing here?” 

“Uncle Mycroft is just amazing.” Rosie beamed, collecting her overnight bag from the agent who had followed them upstairs. 

Molly gave a knowing smile to Mycroft and saw the tips of his ears go pink. “Oh I know,” Molly kissed him briefly on the cheek and he cleared his throat. “But what has he planned this time?” 

“Miss Watson was having trouble with her biology revision and was seeking you out for support but as you were engaged on your break the solution seemed simple enough. She is also attending your talk tomorrow, I believe it will be beneficial-” Molly surprised him by kissing him firmly on the mouth. He kissed her back but then placed his hands her shoulders easing her back. “Molly…” He whispered. “Miss Watson…” Molly laughed and apologised.  
“You’re just wonderful, sometimes Mr Holmes I can’t help it.”

Rosie was smirking at the pair from the door way of the second room. “Do you need a minute?” She asked cheekily. 

Mycroft spluttered and Molly answered, “Rosie, don’t tease your Uncle.” But she winked after causing Rosie’s smile to grow. “Can you stay long?” She asked Mycroft.

“Supper and then I must get back to England.” He removed his overcoat and hung it on the back of the door, the agents began setting up the meal they’d brought with them on the table.

“How did John react to Rosie’s impromptu trip to Italy for the weekend?” Molly asked causally over dinner. Both Mycroft and Rosie looked guilty for a moment, Mycroft less so but Molly knew that stare. “Please tell me he knows? He’ll have a fit! You can’t just swoop his child away-”

“Hey! I’m 17!-”

“I didn’t just swoop her away like the child snatcher Molly. I spoke to John and explained Rosie needed to see you for exam preparation but you were away giving a talk so we were popping to see you. It may be a late night because of travel so Rosie will stay with you and came back tomorrow.”

“You didn’t mention that the talk was in a different country?!”

“I fail to see what differen-”

“Oh no, you see the difference which is why you neglected to mention it.” Molly answered smartly. Mycroft just sighed and raised his eyebrows. 

“Uncle Mycroft was helping me - besides Dad overreacts to everything! I’m safe. There’s 4 men in this room or just outside the door that would kill someone on sight if anyone came near you let alone me, 5 if you include Uncle Mycroft, which I do. I have a tracker in my phone, backpack and every pair of shoes I own. Even my necklace has one in! Yes I know about those. Father helped show me how to identify them.” Tears shown in Molly’s eyes whenever Rosie referred to Sherlock as her parent. “It’s fine. Plus Uncle Mycroft can take Dad any day, he looks tough but he’s a softie. And Father will think this is all hilarious if it comes out.” 

“Which it won’t.”

“Which it won’t.” Rosie agreed with Mycroft.

“There we are. Now I must be off, PM is calling a meeting.” Mycroft quickly gathered his things and kissed Molly on the head where she sat. He winked at Rosie as he left the suite before Molly could raise the issue again. 

“Uncle Mycroft is the best.” Rosie beamed.


End file.
